


Rainy Kiss

by softlyblush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rain, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyblush/pseuds/softlyblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry/Draco drabble (206 words) written for a prompt at DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting or such. All belongs to JK Rowling.
> 
> Written for slashleo at Deviantart who wanted prompts in form of drabbles to make art (you can find the art made [here](http://slashleo.deviantart.com/art/Rainy-Kiss-253815164))

"Malfoy!"

The voice echoed through the rain, firm and edgy. Draco sighed, his shoulder slumping, holding the umbrella with unsteady hands. He didn't want this. Not now, not today, not ever. He continued walking, determined to avoid it at all cost. The voice shouted his name again but Draco ignored it. Sounds of splashing and the next moment, a firm hand touched his shoulders, forcing him to turn.

Draco gave another heavy sigh, glaring at Harry annoyed, angry, humiliated and so very hurt.

"What?" he retorted with as much venom as he could contain. Harry visibly flinched, suddenly looking very lost and insecure, his black mop of hair messy and wet, the rain drenching him completely to the bones. Draco's heart clenched all the sudden.

"Just...you kissed me." Harry said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"So..." Harry fidgeted. Draco sighed. _Gryffindors, honestly_.

"And as I recall, you pushed me away. Rather forcefully too." He turned away and set to walk away again, away from stupid Gryffindors, stupid love, stupid Harry. He heard Harry shout wait, then a swear and the next thing he knew, he was turned around roughly and a pair of wet but so exquisitely blissful lips were on his.


End file.
